


Вызов

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Series: Hunting people, collecting souls, the family business [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting people, collecting souls, the family business<br/>Полное АУ в котором мальчики - демоны. Никак не связано с событиями сериала, родные только характеры</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вызов

Вызов приходит в полночь. Конечно, они всегда приходят в полночь и всегда отрывают. Хорошо, если от подушки, а не от кого-то поинтереснее. Невыспавшийся злой демон - это плохой контракт, но в полночь не встретишь выспавшегося демона. Такой вот парадокс.  
Полупрозрачная нить этого зова больно впивается в виски, дергается и дрожит, чем только усиливает естественную мигрень. Люди в настоящем отчаянии кричат не так. Это истерика малолетней девчонки.  
Нет, хуже, пацана. Прыщавое четырнадцатилетнее нечто скребет носком ботинка гравий и старательно пытется вымокнуть под дурацкой осенней моросью. Страдать надо проникновенно, это мы тоже проходили.  
\- Парень, тебе совсем нехрен делать?  
Он оборачивается чуть ли не прыжком.   
\- Святой отец, - он начинает с вызовом, какая прелесть. - Это не то, что вы ...  
И тишина. Как приятно, когда можно заставить человека замолчать просто посмотрев ему в глаза.  
\- Рассказывай.  
Я неторопливо прохаживаюсь вокруг мальчишки и слушаю. Его рассказ водянистый и противно-сладковатый, как перезрелое яблоко. Он сам трясется от промозглой сырости и пахнет мелким кисловатым страхом. Ничего интересного. Ничего, что я хотел бы купить.  
\- Тебе точно нехрен делать.

Дома меня встречает косой настороженный взгляд и увесистый талмуд в качестве прикрытия. Меня ждали с нетерпением.  
Я улыбаюсь широко и открыто - на моих губах нет печати.  
\- Отпустил? - иронично изогнутая бровь встречается с челкой. Позер.  
Я приземляюсь на диван и подтягиваю ноги Сэма себе на колени.   
\- Меня не возбуждают малолетки.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - он хмыкает и утыкается в книгу. А я чуть сползаю по спинке дивана и закрываю глаза.  
Конечно.


End file.
